The Eavesdropper
by Richonne
Summary: Carol gets an eyeful of Rick and Michonne.


Carol Peletier folded the last of the towels and gratefully put them into the basket. She was so sick of doing laundry that she was willing to run, screaming, at the walkers gathered outside the fences for a fight to the death than have to deal with another towel, sheet, or washcloth. It was communal laundry, and everyone was expected to pitch in to help, even the council members.

She loaded the last basket onto the dolly and pushed it into the prison. She made her stops along the makeshift bins to unload, grateful the chore was coming to an end.

"Remember, three towels, three washcloths, two fitted sheets, and two top sheets each. If someone takes more than their share you'll be brought before the council, so no more of that."

With communal laundry done, Carol took one of her own towels, and a washcloth, and headed for the prison laundry. There was a tub there that the council members had access to. She'd left it full of water to warm in front of the window and planned to have a nice, long soak. She'd just taken off her shoes when the door crashed open behind her.

Instinct made Carol dive behind the row of washing machines. She peered around, her knife drawn, when she realized two people were fighting. She moved to get a look at the combatants, and then froze when she saw the two who had broken into the room weren't fighting at all.

Rick and Michonne were wrapped around one another. They kissed with such passion, such need, that Carol couldn't tear her eyes away. She'd never known such burning desire with Ed, and she wanted to have it with Daryl Dixon, but he didn't seem interested in sharing more than their platonic friendship, at least for now.

_How do I get out without them seeing me?_

Carol doubted they wanted anyone to know about this development in their relationship, though she doubted anyone would be surprised. She'd even heard Carl teasing Rick for having a crush on Michonne. She was sure he would have teased Michonne, too, were he not afraid of provoking her. Hell, _everyone_ was afraid of provoking Michonne.

Both Rick and Michonne moaned in unison. Carol knew that kind of moan. Penetration had been achieved.

_Shit_, she thought.

Once her shoes were on, Carol peered around the corner of the line of machines she hid behind and froze once again, because now she was seeing a side of Rick she'd never seen before. He was transformed. Of course, she knew he could be quite the warrior. He could be dangerous when pushed into it, but this was different. He was an alpha male now, completely in control, and Michonne, normally not one to relinquish control easily, seemed more than willing and happy to play the submissive partner.

With some measure of guilt, Carol allowed her eyes to stray down. Beneath Rick's jacket was his perky, if not pale, ass. Then she looked further down to the dark flush of his balls. They were heavy, and they were slapping against Michonne's thighs. His cock was surprisingly thick, and long. It was little wonder Michonne was moaning, despite having her face shoved down into the folding table Rick had bent her over. Carol figured she'd moan and gasp, too, if she had a cock like that pounding into her.

Michonne cried out as she came hard, her juices spewing over Rick's cock. Her hips bucked and her hands balled into fists as she rode the waves of her orgasm. The feel of it pushed Rick over the edge, and he shuddered as he came deep inside her.

Carol looked away and held still, hoping to God they didn't discover her hiding behind the machines. They dressed in silence, and then remained there for a few moments. Carol all but held her breath, willing them to leave.

"Don't go back out there," said Rick. "He's not worth risking your life. Stay here, with us. With me."

"All right," Michonne agreed. "I just need to know what this meant. Was it a onetime thing or what?"

"Stay here and we'll work that out."

The door closed behind them. Carol waited but they didn't come back. After heaving a sigh, she started undoing her shoelaces and pulled off her shirt. There was no reason to waste a perfectly good bath.


End file.
